


Successful Mission

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Chimeras, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay Sex, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: While Liam and Mason are out on their own date night Theo and Corey have some fun of their own.





	Successful Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Corey Bryant’s Love Potion #69](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677228) by [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I got this idea while reading Corey Bryant Love Potion #69 a story on Archives of Our Own by TVTime. It’s a great story about Liam and Corey, but chapter three is where my idea came from with Theo and Corey. They are absolutely adorable together like the other three are. 
> 
> AN2: Theo/Liam are a couple and Mason/Corey are too however they switch up as the story explains.

Corey was on a mission and he was going to get a certain other chimera good. He was dating Mason; nevertheless they had an open relationship of sorts with Liam and Theo. It was the four of them in Beacon Hills now in the pack. Nolan was around sure and Alec was too, but he was going by the sex they had. The four of them were constantly having sex with either their significant other or each other. It was a damn good relationship they all had going. They never got jealous or felt left out. Twice a week they switched up in a way since Liam and Mason would go do something together or Liam would take him out to do something. 

Tonight Liam was off with Mason, which meant he was here alone with Theo. Theo had been not only been affectionate with Liam all day, but Mason and him too. On the way to school Theo had given him the keys to drive the truck while he’d been having sex with Liam in the back seat. Liam had road Theo hard and fast which had turned Mason and him both on. Mason had blown him while he was driving and he was glad he could focus while getting head. He had cum in Mason’s mouth at the same time Liam and Theo had reached their finish in the back seat. 

That had been nothing compared to lunch when Theo had decided he wanted Mason. It was always hot watching Liam and Theo have sex with Mason. He sometimes sucked Mason off while one of them was fucking his boyfriend. Today however Liam had sucked his cock while Theo had been fucking Mason. He hadn’t finished in Liam’s mouth though; Liam had pointed him towards Mason and jacked him the rest of the way off so he was erupting all over Mason’s body. Theo had jacked Mason as well so his cum had covered him all the while Theo had kept pounding into Mason until he came. 

They had lunch and third period free so they left campus for those two and half hours some days. They also had been altering on the house they went to during those days they wanted to have each other. Today they had gone to Mason’s house because it had the largest shower that let all four of them in at the same time. It also had these jets that came out of the sides of the wall like a spa shower or something. It felt amazing in there especially when it was Mason and him alone. Tomorrow night was his and Mason’s date night together since it was Saturday, which would be Liam and Theo’s night to go out as well. 

~CT TC~

 

Right now, he was going to have a go at Theo since he hadn’t had one in two days. The other chimera was driving him crazy too. He hadn’t done anything but brush against him all day or talk dirty to him. However, Theo had gotten him once earlier that day. It had been during the second period they shared together. Theo and him had gotten partnered up for a class activity in which they had been in the library for. The teacher had let them go off to the library alone since she had some papers to grade. They had slipped off to the bathroom first though because Theo had said he had to go. 

Theo’s I got to go mostly meant he was up to something else though. It was something else for sure since Theo had locked the door behind them. The only thing they had done was make out for a good ten minutes. He’d been so close to cumming when Theo had pulled back. He’d refused to leave the bathroom until he got off, but Theo had refused to finish the job. He’d wanted him hard and leaking so he could smell him until they got to Mason’s.

Theo wasn’t cruel about it and they enjoyed it when he got in that mood. He had other ways that could drive them crazy in a good way too. Theo had a way of making all of them cum without him even touching them if he said the right words while sexting or just talking to them. He wasn’t in the mood for dirty talk right now unless it was him doing it. 

Corey walked into Liam and Theo’s room finding Theo sitting at the desk on the laptop. Liam had gotten a new one for Christmas and gifted his old one to Theo to use. It was a brilliant idea since sometimes you didn’t want to see the things that Theo looked up. It wasn’t wrong or gross in an immoral or creepy way. Theo wanted to go to medical school and he had this thing of looking up pictures to see if he could tell what might be wrong. Apparently the doctors taught him a lot of things. He'd also watch shows about medical stuff or doctors operating. It was kind of cool to see Theo guess right half the time on what was wrong. It was the only thing that Liam ever complained about when they had shared the laptop. 

He was glad that right now it seemed that Theo was just writing a paper no pictures were up. Corey turned Theo’s chair around grabbing hold of his belt loops since he had no shirt on. He didn’t give any answer to Theo’s ‘what the hell?’ comment. Instead he shoved him towards the bed, yanked open his belt and then shoved his jeans down once they were open. He turned Theo around so he was facing the bed and pushed him face first onto the bed. He smiled watching Theo bounce letting out a moan when his cock hit against the sheets. Theo hadn’t even been wearing his usual boxer-briefs. 

“Don’t even move or talk,” Corey ordered before he went to the bedroom door shutting and locking it. He didn’t think Liam’s parents would be home, but it was in case. 

He hadn’t wanted to let it be known he was there by Theo so he hadn’t shut the door or made a sound. He had come in invisible on top of that so Theo wouldn’t notice. Liam and Theo had been teaching him how to control his heart rate and mask his scent. It came in handy when he wanted something like this. It had come in handy a few times with the supernatural world too. He went to the nightstand pulling out what he was looking for before going to Liam’s closet. He took the box out bringing it back with him not sure which toy he was going to use on Theo. 

“You could at least take my pants the rest of the way off,” Theo said turning his head so it wasn’t planted into the bed. “FUCK,” he shouted a second later when Corey smacked his ass hard. He knew that Corey wasn't as innocent as he had looked when he had first seen him. 

“I told you not to move or speak,” Corey said doing the best impression of a growl he could. 

~CT TC~

 

He had no fangs or claws. He could turn invisible and had super strength. He had learned how to fight and a few other things. He still hated fighting, but did it to help his friends out when he could. He did like to use spanking as a punishment during sex though. He could use all his strength on Liam and Theo; he wouldn’t dare use it all on Mason. It didn’t mean he didn’t spank Mason though. He got off on being spanked too and the last time he had been with Theo he’d let him spank him then fuck him. It had stung, but it felt good as Theo had fucked against his red glowing ass. 

Theo grinned knowing that Corey was in a mood to have some fun. He had put him in that mood by not touching him like he’d asked earlier. During Second period was the only time he’d given Corey anything he’d wanted. He hadn’t been sure about making this foursome that had happened one night a permanent thing. However, he had been talked into it, which hadn’t happened over night either. It took him almost two months to even contemplate going through with it. He had a good thing with Liam and didn’t want to screw it up. Corey and Mason were his friends too now and sex screwed things up. He might have lived with the doctors for years, but he wasn’t that stupid. 

Liam had finally convinced him that things wouldn’t get messed up. Apparently before Liam and him had gotten together Mason, Corey and Liam had a thing going together. He hadn’t even known that it was happening, but it was. It happened after Hayden had left Liam moving away with her sister. Mason and Corey had been trying to get Liam back to his happy self. It had worked and they’d kept it up until they got together. Mason and Corey hadn’t wanted to ruin their relationship if he found out so they stopped. 

He’d seen Mason and Corey looking at Liam in a way that wasn’t platonic at Sinema one night. He’d called them on it and they had finally said what was wrong. He had called Liam on it, but Liam refused to say if he missed the threesome they’d had going on. He hadn’t seen where Liam loved him any less, he just seemed to miss the other half he’d had going on. That night was when things had changed slowly until he’d finally told Liam to invite Mason and Corey over if he really wanted to. He had been glad that Liam hadn’t jumped off the bed the second he said yes, but he had sensed how happy Liam was. He was brought back to the present when Corey came back.

~CT TC~

 

Corey put the box on the desk deciding that he would use something in a little while. He had thought about fucking Theo with one of the dildos first, but he was too horny to wait. He didn’t want to waste his load against Theo’s body. He wanted to be rooted in Theo’s ass when he detonated his load. He had gotten off enough during lunch, but his balls were still heavy. 

He got on the bed spreading Theo’s legs apart for a nice view. He smiled seeing Theo’s smooth crack. His hole was slightly darker than the rest of his body, which turned him on. Liam had told him about it once before they had all started hooking up. He had asked what did he do let his hole burn in the sun. Liam had shrugged saying it was just that way. 

“You have been a naughty chimera today, not touching me when I wanted it the most,” Corey said moving his thumb over Theo’s rim. 

Corey was massaging it watching as it slowly got puffy from what he was doing. Theo moaned pushing his ass back against Corey’s thumb. A moment later Corey was sliding his spit slicked pinking into Theo’s opening. He wiggled it inside of Theo before pulling back only to push right back in. He always started with his pinky since it could go in without much effort at all. It was the littlest finger and didn’t need much room to just slide in. Corey took his time playing in Theo’s ass with his pinky finger. He moved it fast, then slow and twisted it around in one direction then the other. 

Theo let out a growl wanting more than one finger. He knew how Corey could get when he was like this. He’d finger him for half an hour or more until he was ready to do something else. He also knew that if he complained Corey would take even longer. He had asked Mason how he could be that patient. It turned out that Corey didn’t spend as much time with his fingers on Mason; he used his tongue the most. Liam didn’t even get this kind of treatment, which meant it was just him. Out of the three of them that Corey was with he was the one that got the fucking slow opening. He could swear it was pay back for something, but he did enjoy it at times. Right now he wanted him to go faster though. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be here as long this time,” Corey said getting the lube. He added squirted it right against Theo’s hole before applying some to his fingers. “I’m going be fucking you with my dick in a couple of minutes,” he declared and set to work opening Theo up in a more timely manor. 

~CT TC~

Corey had kept his promise in a couple of minutes. He had worked Theo open quicker than he had before. He had fucked him open with two fingers before adding three after a minute. By the time two minutes had passed Corey had Theo on his knees with his cock lined up behind him. Corey had lubed his self up profusely wanting to just slide all the way home. He was the same length as Liam, but he wasn’t as thick. Liam had about an inch, inch and half on him. He didn’t care though because he didn’t need anything more. He was just the right size in his mind and he never had any complaints. 

“Am I aloud to talk yet?” Theo asked risking another slap to his ass. 

It wasn’t a real risk since he didn’t mind if he got spanked. He hated when he had to be quiet during sex though. It was why he wanted to know if he could say something. He had been relieved that Liam had finally agreed to sound proof the bedroom. They had almost been caught so many times before Liam had caved. 

“Talk, scream, whatever,” Corey said tapping against Theo’s opening a couple of times. 

“Then fuck me already,” Theo growled out turning his head to look back at Corey. 

Corey gave it another minute before he did what Theo and he both wanted. He snapped his hips back then forward impaling Theo. He didn’t give him a moment to adjust either going all the way in until he bottomed out. Theo’s reply was caught in his throat as Corey pulled back after a second. He wasn’t even bothering to let him adjust to pleasureful invasion in his ass. Corey slammed back in before rearing back. He kept the pace going gripping Theo’s hips pounding into him. 

“What’s the matter, Theo? You’re usually so vocal during sex,” Corey retorted snapping his hips again. He couldn't help but laugh since he had fucked with Theo's ability to talk right now. 

He was avoiding striking against Theo’s prostate at the moment. He wanted to drag this out a little bit. He was going at his full speed and Theo was finally making sounds. He smiled watching as his cock disappeared and reappeared in and out of Theo’s tight channel. Even when he was stretched and fucked, Theo was always tight. He could swear that Theo did it on purpose so they would fit just right. Liam said that he did the same thing with him, Mason too. They all enjoyed it too because it felt awesome.

Theo moaned gripping the sheet under him as Corey’s thrust got even more vigorous. He wanted to thrust back, but Corey had him held with his nails digging into him. He clenched around Corey with every thrust he came back in with. He wanted to hold him there for a second before Corey pulled back. He groaned when Corey changed positions again going deeper, but not getting where he wanted him still. 

“You know what I want abused, fuck against it,” Theo ordered turning his head to look at Corey again. His eyes were golden at the moment and his fangs had descended. He wanted more with his prostate pounded against. 

Corey smiled at Theo knowing if he had fangs they would be out now too. He pulled out of Theo backing up some. He took hold of Theo’s legs flipped him over on his back before shoving his legs up. Corey had him bent in half with his ankles resting against Corey’s shoulders. He thrusted back into Theo smacking the head of his cock right into Theo’s prostate. He claimed Theo’s mouth with his fucking his tongue into the waiting cavern. Theo kissed different than Liam or Mason. He was demanding and aggressive, but let the one giving the kiss to have most of the control. He sucked Theo’s bottom lip into his mouth biting down on it hard. He worried it with his tongue before sucking at it again. 

Theo turned his head once he needed air letting Corey’s mouth have more access to his neck. Liam was the only one that could actually mark him, but he didn’t mind suppressing his healing to let a hickey or two stay for a few hours that Corey or Mason left on him. He thrust back into Corey’s thrusts, which hadn’t altered once he’d been flipped onto his back. Corey bit down on Theo’s pulse with his teeth while changing the direction of his cock again. It still collided with Theo’s prostate, but it was moving like a jack hammer now. 

~CT TC~

“You’re ours, Theo,” Corey said turning Theo’s head back so he could look into his eyes. His hands were on either side of Theo’s head. “You’re Liam’s mate sure, but you’re just as much Mason and mine too,” he did his best interpretation of a growl. He leaned in against Theo’s ear causing Theo’s legs to press farther against his body. “Remember when I fucked you that one time before I got with Mason?” he asked. He set a more punishing pace knowing that Theo was getting closer. 

“Fuck,” Theo nodded clenching around Corey. He only needed another thrust or two. 

There was no way he was going to forget what they had done. It was before Corey had been killed by the doctors. Corey had put him over the tailgate of his truck and fucked him into oblivion that night. Corey had found the zip ties in the truck door he used for different things. He had said no at first, but Corey had gotten his way in the end. The hinge where the tailgate came down on either side was what he’d been tied too. Corey had fucked him not giving him the pleasure of striking his prostate. He had still cum though twice to Corey’s four. He would have cum more, but Corey had stopped then. He knew that Corey had been mourning his boyfriend’s death and he’d let him. 

“I love that I can fuck you any time I want to now,” Corey said pulling back so just the tip of his cock was in Theo. “You’re hole’s another home of mine,” he smiled before thrusting back in. He angled his cock so it struck against Theo’s prostate with each pull and thrust. 

Theo felt his balls rising as the ache in the pit of his stomach erupted. He let out a howl spewing cum between his body and Corey’s. Corey moaned watching Theo erupt as his own cock gave way hammering even more cum from Theo. Every time he struck against his mark Theo squirted even more cum between them. He pulled from Theo cum spraying all over Theo as he moved his hand up and down his shaft. He let Theo’s legs down moving up so he was straddling Theo’s chest as the last of his cum covered Theo’s lips and throat. He could feel Theo’s cum hitting against his back as the last bit drizzled out. 

~CT TC~

“I think we painted each other up good,” Theo said once he caught his breath. “I have to say baiting you all day worked.” He tried keeping a straight face, but the look that Corey gave him was too much. He laughed knowing Corey was going to get him. “Mason is the one that said you wanted me that bad.” He was trying to get his self out of some of the trouble. 

Corey got off of Theo before going over to the box he’d brought out. He picked up the butt plug he had wanted earlier going back to the bed. He made Theo hold his legs up while he pressed it into his ass. He licked the cum that had already started sliding from the hole. He sealed the rest in not wanting it to escape anymore. It was a vibrating plug that rested dead against the prostate. When it was turned on it could reach a level ten on both parts that vibrated. 

“We’re going to shower and then you’re going to finish the homework you have,” Corey said. 

He licked some of the cum that was covering Theo’s body, especially around his nipples. He was going to kiss Theo when he was pulled down on the bed being flipped over onto his back. He squeaked, which he would deny forever, finding his self under Theo. Theo’s eyes had shifted and he had his hands pinned with one of his. Corey moaned as Theo’s mouth closed around his nipple. He bucked up into his mouth letting his legs wrap around Theo’s waist. He loved having his nipples played with. They were always sensitive after sex just like his balls were. 

“I don’t want to do that just yet,” Theo said before reaching between Corey’s legs. 

~CT TC~

 

He cupped his balls for a moment before going lower. He heard Corey whine as he took hold of the plug that Corey had in his ass the whole time he’d been fucking Theo. Theo had known it was there because Liam had put it in Corey’s ass by his request after they’d had sex at Mason’s house during lunch. Theo pulled it out before pushing it back in watching Corey’s face with each thrust he made of the plug. Theo activated it after the third use making sure it massaged against Corey’s prostate. 

Corey let out a shout at the feeling going through his ass. He had been stuffed with it and had to sit through fourth period with it inside of him. He hadn’t forgotten it that was for sure and there was no way he could have. Liam and Mason kept passing the thing back and forth turning it on. He had about lost it twice in class plus Theo sexting him; he’d finally broken right before the bell had rung. Mason had pulled his desk back placing his hand over his mouth as the plug had hit level ten. 

“I’m going fuck you like you wanted it after Mason’s,” Theo growled before jerking the plug form Corey and replacing it with his own cock. 

Corey squeezed his eyes shut letting his head fall back on the bed. Theo had let go of his hands taking his hips instead. He was gripping the sheets curling his hand into a fist as Theo pounded into him. He was being dragged back against Theo’s cock with each thrust. If Theo wasn’t holding onto him he would be sliding all over the sheets. He struggled for breath as his lungs worked over time as he panted. It was what he had wanted after Liam had pounded him during lunch. He’d wanted it on the ride home from school, but Theo hadn’t gone back to school after Mason’s house. He had come here letting Liam use the truck to go back to school. 

Theo bent down over Corey’s body kissing him taking control of the kiss this time. He never once altered his pace as he sucked at Corey’s tongue. He let him taste the cum he had swiped off of Corey’s body that was mixed with his. He broke from the kiss moving to Corey’s neck sucking at his pulse as it hammered underneath his mouth. He only bit Liam during sex, but he had been tempted more than once to slice into Corey and Mason’s necks. 

Theo fisted Corey’s cock in his hand moving his hand up and down the shaft. Corey bucked into Theo’s hand before thrusting back onto his cock. He lost it as second later coating Theo and his chest with his cum. Theo let loose in Corey’s ass empting his self out. Theo kept his hand moving until Corey had finished cumming. He gave it one more pull for good measure before turning them over so Corey was lying on top of him.

~CT TC~

“Feel better?” Theo asked moving his hand over Corey’s back feeling the cum he’d emptied there earlier starting to dry. 

“Yes,” Corey said with a content sigh nuzzling his face against Theo’s chest. “Even when Liam’s trying to be rough he’s worried he’ll break me too. He only fucks you out right with a no holds bar,” he said feeling a lot better than he had when he came into the room. He loved his friends, but was glad that Theo knew he wouldn’t break from a good fucking. They had kind of formed a bond that he couldn’t explain. They were the only two chimeras left alive and it was defiantly something. 

He knew that Mason couldn’t even give him the level of a good fuck he’d wanted tonight. It was the reason he had suggested the switch up on occasion. Mason hadn’t said no, he’d agreed right off and Liam had been grinning like a wolf about to catch one of the three pigs. He had been glad that Theo had finally agreed. They couldn’t have done any of this without him agreeing. He was Liam’s guy forever after all. It was why Mason and he had backed off when Liam had gotten with Theo at first.

“I’ll tell him you’re not a rag doll,” Theo offered before kissing the top of Corey’s head. “Come on, we got to go shower before we get flaky.” He was also starting to itch and that was the worse feeling ever. 

“I’m comfortable though,” Corey complained snuggling closer to Theo. 

Theo knew that Corey wasn’t going to want to move, he liked post sex cuddles. He loved them too, but they were caked in cum. Corey had gotten that part of being a supernatural being even if he didn’t get fangs or claws. He did get excessive cum during sex, which was awesome in Theo’s mind. He got out from Corey’s embrace before going to the other side of the bed. He picked Corey up taking him to the shower. He teased Corey about how lazy he was being refusing to clean him up if he fell asleep on him. He wouldn’t actually drop him, but the thought kept Corey awake. 

Theo sat Corey back on his feet when they got in the bathroom. “After we shower and get cleaned up I’m taking you out. I’m thinking dinner and a movie we might finish with you tying me to the truck and fucking me again.” He offered before kissing Corey moving his thumb over his jaw. 

“That actually sounds good, but I want to go bowling after the movie, and then I can fuck you over the tailgate,” Corey supplied wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist. 

“Deal,” Theo said kissing Corey again before they went to shower. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. 
> 
> I wrote this back in April or May just now posting. 
> 
> The storms been going on here have been awful so didn't want to risk computer.


End file.
